The Crow and the Raven
by FroststarIceClan
Summary: "The black birds will rise and become leader, as long as the rays of light don't blind them" Ravenkit and Crowkit are born to CragClan, and a prophecy looms over their heads. Ravenkit was in Crowkit's shadow since the Clan thought that Crowkit was the cat the prophecy told of. But when the truth comes out about the prophecy, will it be too late for the true black birds to rise?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Allegiances  
Stagstar- Fawn colored tom with white spots on his back and gray-green eyes  
Deputy- Reedpool- Brown she-cat  
Med. Cat- Seedleaf- Golden tom

Warriors-  
Grasswhisker- Brown and gray she-cat  
Frogshadow- Black tom  
Fallendrop- Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Squirrelleap- Ginger and gray tom with a bushy tail  
Roseheart- Russet she-cat  
Featherflame- White and gray non-binary cat  
Eagleclaw- Brown tom with white patches  
Midnightflame- Ginger and black she-cat

Nightflower- Black she-cat  
Apprentices-  
Rubblepaw- Gray tom (Featherflame)  
Redpaw- Russet tom (Nightflower)  
Twitchpaw- Gray she-cat (Grasswhisker)  
Firepaw- Ginger tom with faint gray stripes (Roseheart)  
Sunpaw- Yellow she-cat (Eagleclaw)

Queens-

Hawkwhisker- Brown she-cat (Frogshadow) (mother to Ravenkit, a black tom, and Crowkit, a dark gray tom)  
Jayscar- Silver tabby she-cat with a scar on her back (Squirrelleap) (mother to Hollykit, a silver and ginger tom, and Ashkit, a gray she-cat)

Elders-  
Silverclaw- Silver tom  
Rabbitheart- Dusky brown tom  
Oakflower- Brown she-cat

Prologue

A brown she-cat lay in the nursery, convulsing in a bunch of shivers. A golden tom stood above her, instructing her through birth. A black tom was at her ear, meowing comforting things that could hopefully help her focus on something other than pain. After what seemed like hours for the brown female, two dark kits lay at her belly. One was a black tom, and the other was a dark gray tom. Her heart swelled at the sight of her kits, and she looked up at her mate, the black tom.  
"What should we name them, Hawkwhisker?" The tom asked her.  
"Good idea, Frogshadow. The black tom will be named Ravenkit, and the dark gray tom will be named Crowkit." She purred.  
"Excellent names, Hawkwhisker." The golden medicine cat tom buzzed.  
"Thanks, Seedleaf."  
Suddenly, the golden tom fell to the ground, shaking. Hawkwhisker gasped in horror as the medicine cat's eyes started to glow. His eyes widened and then squinted, as though he saw a terrible sight. He opened his mouth, showing blunt teeth. A distorted voice came out. "The black birds will rise and become leader, unless the rays of light blind them." The light extinguished and left the trio under a tent of darkness.  
"What happened?" Hawkwhisker asked, her voice wavering with concern.  
"I don't know."  
"Maybe it was a prophecy." Frogshadow murmured.  
Hawkwhisker looked at her kits, who made no reaction to the sudden commotion. The brown she-cat thought of the prophecy for a moment and looked at her kits, which were a pool of black and gray fur at her belly. She glanced at Crowkit and felt that he was special; the cat in subject of the prophecy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ravenkit sat in the nursery, watching his dark gray brother playing with Jayscar's kits, Hollykit, a ginger and silver tom, and Ashkit, a gray she-cat. He felt a flash of envy as his denmates played with each other, chasing each other around the nursery. Ravenkit had always been outcasted by CragClan because of a prophecy Seedpelt had prophesied when he was born, and today was no different.  
Suddenly, Ravenkit was slammed by a small dark gray body. The breath was knocked out of his lungs, and he gulped down air. "Crowkit!" the black tom wailed when he saw who his attacker was. Ravenkit heard paws thumping against the nursery soil and a brown body knocked him over again.  
"What happened precious?" The she-cat exclaimed as she started fussing over Crowkit.  
"Crowkit knocked me over!" He protested. He scrambled back to his paws soon after.  
"He would never do such a thing!" Hawkwhisker meowed. "We can't have the cat of the prophecy hurting someone, now, can we?"  
Ravenkit groaned in disgust. _Of course, she wouldn't listen to me! Stupid prophecy!_ He thought _._ The prophecy had always been an excuse to get Crowkit out of trouble and was usually used to get Ravenkit in trouble. Today was one of those days.  
"Ravenkit attacked me when I was playing."  
Hollykit and Ashkit ducked their heads but said nothing to stand up for Ravenkit.  
"Is this true, Ravenkit?" Hawkwhisker questioned.  
"No! He's just saying that so I can get in trouble! He always does that."  
"Nonsense," Hawkwhisker answered him. She started fussing over Crowkit again. Ravenkit felt like he would burst with rage. His yellow eyes started to become liquid with sadness and anger, and he bit back a yowl of irritation. He looked at Crowkit, who glared at him in triumph. Ravenkit burst out of the nursery and almost ran into his father, Frogshadow.  
"Hey!" the black tom exclaimed as Ravenkit pushed past him. He continued running until his lungs burned, but he didn't stop. No one even came after him. He kept running. Suddenly, a body of water; a river; rose up in front of him, but he was going to fast to slow down. He skidded to a stop, but it was too late. He fell into the river and water rushed into his open mouth as he screamed for help. He was drowning, and no one was around to save him. He went under once more, and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

Ravenkit blinked open his eyes. His vision was a blurred swirl of gray color, and his whole body ached.

"Are you okay?" a she-kit said. Ravenkit saw a blur of ginger hanging over him. He blinked a few times so that he could see. He was in a huge cave, a small stream running through the back. A ginger cat stood in front of him. The ginger she-kit had striking blue eyes. She smiled down at him.

"Who-who are you?" Ravenkit stuttered the question.

"My name is Rose! And you are?" she replied, tilting her head.

"You're a rogue!?" Ravenkit squeaked, his eyes widening. He made an attempt at climbing to his paws, but his head throbbed, and one leg was covered in a wrapping of cobwebs. Blood seemed to soak through the white pile, which made his stomach roll. Rose pushed him back to the ground.

"It's not safe for you to get up. You banged up your head and leg pretty severely." she meowed. "And yes. You still didn't tell me your name."

"Ra-v-venkit of F-forestClan."

"Cool! When do you think someone will come to find you?"

Ravenkit shrugged, trembling. Rose put her nose to his forehead. She jerked away as if she had been burnt.

"You have a bad fever," Rose observed, a thoughtful look twisting her features. "I'll go get some herbs!" She ran out of the cave. After what seemed like forever, she came back with something that looked like a small bush with small, daisy-like leaves. "Eat this feverfew. It should help bring your fever down."

Ravenkit strained his neck, licking at the leaves. They tasted bitter, like most herbs. They were a little moist, and their smell was zesty and tangy.

"Thanks," he said through a mouthful of leaves. Rose smiled at him.

"Sooo..." Rose meowed awkwardly. "How are you going to get home?"

Ravenkit opened his jaws, but she interrupted him. "How about I help you up and you lean on me? Then we can walk there!"

Ravenkit thought about it for a moment, nodding his head in approval. "Let's go!"

Rose went over to him, her teeth biting at his scruff. Ravenkit slowly put each paw on the floor. Rose's breath was hot on his neck, and she turned so that her head was next to his. He leaned on her body, keeping some weight on his good three legs so that she could carry him.

"Let's go. Your parents must be worried." Rose meowed. Ravenkit walked forward in time to Rose's pawsteps.

"I doubt so."

"Why wouldn't they care?"

"Well..." Ravenkit began. "There was this prophecy when I was born. My mother and father and most of the Clan think that it is about my brother, Crowkit. So they think that he can do nothing wrong. And they almost neglect me."  
Rose gasped. "I'm so sorry about that."

"I-it's fine. Besides, when I ran away, no one followed me to see where I went, or if I was okay." Ravenkit added.

They walked in silence for a while until they came to the camp walls.

"This is it." Ravenkit meowed. The walls were three warriors tall and thick as tree roots. Vine tendrils curled around the bramble wall and there was a hole dug into the plants.

"Good luck in there." Rose mewed, her voice sympathetic. "You'll know where to find me if you need me."

"Thank you," Ravenkit responded, tilting his head to touch hers. "You're the only friend I ever had."

Rose copied his movements. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Rose flicked her ear and pulled away. She waved at him with her tail in goodbye and loped back to her cave. Ravenkit felt an overwhelming sadness crossing over him. The only friend he had was a rogue, and now she was gone. He sucked in some air and limped into the camp.

"Ravenkit!" Someone exclaimed. Seedleaf ran over to him. Ravenkit's eyes swept over the medicine cat. He hadn't changed much since he had seen him. His golden pelt was still covered in pollen. "Come to the medicine den. I have to check on that leg."

Ravenkit was pulled by the scruff to the den. Seedleaf rummaged through his stores and pulled some sticks and bindweed. He made a splint over Ravenkit's leg.

"All done. I suppose you want to go to your family now."

Ravenkit nodded and limped into the nursery. Someone knocked him off of his paws, his hindleg throbbed.

"Hey, Ravenkit." Crowkit sneered, pushing him. Hollykit and Ashkit were behind him, smiling menacingly. "I see you have your leg banged up. Would be a shame if someone..." he trailed off, pushing Ravenkit's leg unnaturally. Ravenkit cried out, and Hawkwhisker slid into the den.

"What's happening? And Ravenkit, what happened to your leg!?"

"R-ravenkit hit me!" Crowkit fake wailed, falling to the ground dramatically.

"Ravenkit!" Hawkwhisker yowled. She shoved Ravenkit, which made him cry out again. "Crowkit is the prophecy cat. You can't hurt him like that. Out! I never want to see you and your unimportant face in this nest again!"


End file.
